


Salutations to Mark

by SummySwan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I love this pairing aaaaaaa, Isabella is super sweet and supportive!, Mentions of polyphobia, Mild Smut, Multi, Poly Relationships, So that's how I portrayed her, Soulmarks, Victor and Yuuri only mentioned, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: "Yuri, you can tell us," JJ spoke with a tone of softness, eyebrows furrowed, "We won't judge you for whoever your partner is.""It's two marks, okay?" Yuri blurted out, cringing before he looked up.Both were obviously surprised, and since they were close together, their expressions were mirrored almost perfectly; Mouths parted a little then snapped shut, and both blinked twice at the same time before JJ spoke, clearly thrown off."Seriously?!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow stans! This will be a small series of around three works or so. I love this pairing and quite frankly need some practice writing them;) 
> 
> Enjoy!<3

Soulmates were a strange thing. More and more people had a same sex partner, but that didn't change Yuri's situation whatsoever. Because he had two soulmates, and that was something almost no one accepted, especially in Russia. He knew who they were for, yet he couldn't ever bring himself to say anything. A lot of people were okay with gay now, but still were disgusted with poly, much to his dismay. Not only that, but he would most likely loose a majority of his sponsors, especially with *two* same sex partners.

One of the judged marks was on his left hand, a mix of an orange and red leaf that was pressed on the top of his hand and curled onto the sides, a golden crown implanted inside of it, the jewels black. The other was a sword on the pad of his right hand, a silver sword that started from his wrist all the way up to the end of his middle finger. The start of the sword was red, and had a small Canadian-like leaf on it. One was definitely a symbol for a certain asshole, and the other was a sign of protection, which was definitely for his best friend.

Thanks to the obvious marks, he wore gloves always. No one ever thought much of it, and he even told the costume designers that he wore them because they were a special gift. They technically were, since they were the only gift he had received from his mother, but that was besides the point. Because thanks to someone mentioning it online, rumors had started that he had his soulmate mark on one of them.

It wouldn't have been hard to avoid the press about it, but he had encountered multiple fangirls that tried to pull his leather gloves off, and he was at his wits end. Even Otabek had been staring at his hands whenever they Skyped each-other, and JJ had started teasing him about it endlessly over text. Yes, JJ had his fucking number because Otabek and the douche were *dating.*

The amount of shock he showed finding out over it had even made Otabek crack a smile. Otabek had shown him a fucking maple syrup container as his mark and they both knew who it was immediately. JJ's was a motorcycle, a strange flame sticker on it, which had turned out to be what Otabek's first motorcycle had on it, a cute mark.

With Soulmate marks, they only showed up when you fell in love with the person, or began to crush. They could also appear at random times, depending on what was happening. Some people could be dating for the longest time and it would take five years for one to pop up. But Yuri got his the night after meeting JJ, and then got Otabek's after he told Yuri that he was dating the Canadian.

But Yuri wasn't sure if he should ever even tell them. It was possible that they also didn't want to engage in a multi-person relationship. He was surprised at how many gay or bisexual people disapproved of poly relationships, and even Victor and Yuuri showed mild discomfort at the subject. So thanks to that, he never spoke a word, but now it was getting difficult.

And even if he *did* tell them, what then? Both were currently very happy with their relationship, and wouldn't really be interested. Especially since him and Otabek were the definition of platonic, and had the literal 'best friend' label in their Instagram account bios. They also would loose a shit ton of sponsors even if they did take him seriously, which would never happen.

Currently, he was at Canada, visiting his best friend and his boyfriend for a week in off-season. The way they both were currently staring at his hands was getting to the point where he was going to scream at someone and loose his shit. He *knew* that Otabek was upset that the blond didn't show him his own soul-mark, as his best friend had called him immediately to tell him the news when he had found his.

Sitting casually on the couch, his eye twitched as the two were obviously staring at his hands. He was trying to watch a zombie movie, but couldn't accomplish that when the gazes of the dudes he was into were boring into his marks. Finally he grabbed the remote, flicking the TV off before slamming the controller a good foot away from them.

"I can literally fucking see you two staring." He hissed, eyes glaring at the two who undoubtedly were caught.

"It's just kind of a dick move not to show your best friend your mark." JJ stated bluntly while Otabek sighed, like Yuri was already not very aware of that.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it, okay?" The Russian snapped, throwing his hands up in the air, "Unlike you two, my situation is different."

All of them paused, a silence among the three before Otabek spoke.

"It's someone we know." He stated it, not even a question.

Yuri ran his hands through his hair, not even responding and looking downwards with a scowl. Because if they had caught onto that, then they would figure out he had more than one pretty quickly. He really just wanted to drop this whole thing, and forget that he was supposed to be bonded to them.

"A skater." Otabek's eyes narrowed, and Yuri froze, going silent.

"Yuri, you can tell us," JJ spoke with a tone of softness, "We won't judge you for whoever your partner is."

"It's two marks, okay?" Yuri blurted out, cringing before he looked up.

Both were obviously surprised, and since they were close together, their expressions were both obviously mirrored. Mouths parted a little, and both blinked twice at the same time, before JJ said something.

"Seriously?" He sounded shocked, well anyone would be.

"I get if you guys are-" Yuri paused, looking away, "Are weirded out by it..."

But Otabek was quickly standing up, and Yuri's eyes followed him, mind going blank. Because the man got up and walked away pretty fast, fists clenched and not letting either of them see his facial expression. JJ looked back and forth between the two, before standing up and sauntering after his boyfriend, obviously worried. Yuri sighed softly, and was glad he wasn't at least kicked out.

That didn't mean he wasn't affected though, his eyes were most definitely tearing up as he trembled, a small hiccup coming out of him while he almost inaudibly cried. Yuri felt his marks burning, and he suddenly was so relieved that he hadn't told them that it was them. He really was remorseful that he had fallen in love with them, and that the universe shoved towards him people that wouldn't return the feeling. Thankfully they didn't know it was them, and maybe he could make up a lie about it being two other people. Then again, no one would be willing to fake that forever, and like hell would he ask Victor and Yuuri to do it, especially with their views on the subject.

Standing up shakily, he wiped his eyes, pulling out his phone and checking in the reflection that he didn't look too shitty. Then he walked down the hall quietly, ignoring the sniffling coming from the bedroom before he opened the front door and walked out, grumbling at the wave of chilly air that greeted him. But still, with only sweatpants and a short sleeve T-shirt along with his gloves, he walked out.

He then slowly shut the door, before he walked into the snow, bare feet feeling like they were walking on ice. Wait, he fucking *was.* But before he could second guess himself, he ran down the street, body feeling somewhat warmer after his muscles started working. He honestly had no idea what he was doing, but he knew a nice person at a coffee shop that he had gone to before, so he decided his destination was there.

It was within five minutes walking distance, and when he strolled in, he had three different people walking up to him in seconds asking worriedly if he was okay. He lied and told them that he had gotten locked out of his house, and made up a story about his 'roommate' that would be home soon, so no they didn't have to worry, and *no* he didn't need their shoes.

He was given a hot chocolate by a kind man as he sat down in a booth, trying to not look cold and bitchy about it. The place was warm, but he was wearing a short sleeve shirt and didn't have shoes, so he was obviously freezing his ass off. But he couldn't show it, because the Canadian people were too damn nice and would try to help him out, and he frankly wasn't in a happy mood. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he quickly denied the call after seeing it was Otabek.

Looking around, he sipped his hot chocolate, and the familiar warmth of it was soothing. Before he had known it, a sly smile was on his lips, and he was downing the drink pretty quick, shoulders slowly loosing their tension. The workers here would tend to give away drinks a little too much, but apparently they had a rich sponsor that liked the place and helped them out. His body already felt warmer, and he was relaxing before his phone buzzed again.

"Is that your roommate?" A voice peeped up next to him, and he startled, almost dropping his phone.

"Uh, no." He stated, frowning and pressing deny after a moment of hesitation, staring darkly at his phone with a scowl.

"Your soulmate~?" The person questioned, and he finally looked up to see a beautiful woman with jet black hair and a red frilly dress puffing out, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Mm." He awkwardly replied, and then she slid in to the seat opposite of him.

"What happened?" She curiously asked, and Yuri had a feeling that he shouldn't reply.

He had witnessed and seen reports of skaters being tricked into telling the nosy press stuff, and the fact that this woman was being nice had him unnerved. The talk shows had loved talking about skating after Victor and Yuuri's public relationship, and everyone else was dragged into the drama. Then again, everyone here was kind, and he honestly just wanted to talk about all of this shit with someone. No one knew about this, and it was taking a huge toll on him, so fuck it.

"They found out I have two marks," he sighed, and the woman didn't seem disgusted so he continued, "But they don't know that they're one of my soulmates."

"So you haven't told them?" She looked pretty surprised, and strangely intrigued.

"My other Soulmate is the person they're dating." He awkwardly mumbled, but knew she heard it.

"Doesn't that make it easier?" 

"Huh?" 

"I mean, if they're already dating, then can't you just join in?"

Yuri's face went tomato red, surprise clear on his face, hands feeling stuffy in his gloves. It was the exact moment that his mind supplied him with movie dates snuggled comfortably between them both, getting to hold both of their   
giant, warm hands, along with some sexual activities that he couldn't name, and he eloquently dropped his face onto the tabletop while groaning. The woman laughed, poking the top of his head lightly until he looked up.

"When I first met my husband, it was when he was on a stripping pole," She chuckled, "But your situation seems a little different."

Before he could ask for her advice on how to go about telling them, the shop door was slammed open, JJ rushing in and wildly looking around before his eyes landed on Yuri. 

"Shit." Yuri's face paled, and he was looking around for another door to run out of, but the other was already reaching the table in seconds.

"Did you seriously leave the house without a jacket?!" JJ snapped, and the entire cafe was staring at them, the Canadian huffing, hair disheveled.

"Jean!" The woman gasped, before looking back and forth between the two, and a very troublesome smirk rose up onto her face.

"Isabella?" JJ looked surprised, then looked at Yuri then right back at her, eyes darting around.

"Aw, this is too cute!" Isabella cooed, before getting up and winking at Yuri, walking away and mouthing a good luck along with two finger bangs.

Yuri blushed while JJ's head snapped over to where she was leaving, then back at the blond. Yuri's face betrayed him and he got even more red, before he sighed and got up, JJ's eyes looking downwards at his bare feet.

"You walked in the snow bare foot?" He looked at the Russian like he was literally crazy, before dragging him out of the cafe, the people inside all staring, and someone else shot a finger bang at him. He decided to change his mind about these 'kind' people, they were fucking assholes. 

JJ slid his arm around his waist and before Yuri could say anything, he was being hauled over the other man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It took him a second to even realize that yes, he was actually being carried, quite easily in fact. Then took him a solid ten seconds to realize the other had casually placed his hand on his ass, and a few long seconds later he was screeching to be put down immediately, face flushed scarlet.

But the Canadian just hummed while the other wiggled and squirmed, waving at people as he passed by. He was surprised that the other didn't have people coming up to him and asking what was wrong, but they most likely knew JJ since they were all friendly fucks. Still, he screamed, slamming his fists into the other's back, precisely where the dumb tramp stamp was.

It was a good five minutes of screeching before they arrived back at the apartment, Yuri having gotten out of breath, face still flushed darkly. The door was opened, and the blond couldn't see if Otabek was there or not. They walked into the living room they had been in before, the lights turned on brightly even though it was day time.

Yuri was placed delicately onto the couch before JJ put a finger to his own lips, telling the blond to be quiet before he walked into the bedroom, motioning for Yuri to follow. Yuri got up, still huffing lightly, keeping his steps light as he walked into the room, blinking twice at the site in front of him. Otabek was sound asleep, wearing one of JJ's big red sweatshirts, face calm and lax.

"Otabek~." The Canadian softly spoke, brushing his hands lightly other the man's face, a gesture so intimate that Yuri almost blushed yet again.

Otabek woke up, yawning and freezing in seconds after his eyes landed on Yuri. He was surprised to see in the dimly lit room that Otabek's eyes were grimly puffy, and the blond approached him silently, moving in front of JJ to give his friend a hug. He had arms wrapped around him immediately, and he melted into the touch.

"Yura, I want to see your marks." Otabek said with finality, his usual self shining through as he pulled away, but still looked dorky with a giant jacket on.

Yuri deeply sighed, mentally preparing himself for the worst. He plucked the glove slowly and stiffly off of his right hand, flipping his palm upwards as the sword showed itself, silver almost gleaming as the somewhat dim room showed the beautiful mark. Otabek looked awed, hands reaching out and tracing it up and down, fingers gently caressing over and around it.

"Is this mine?" Otabek's voice wasn't its usual cool tone, it had a sense of childlike amazement and wonder, and Yuri felt quite confused.

"Yea." He mumbled, cheeks heating up.

He felt JJ sit down next to him on his left, looking strangely nervous, so he quickly pulled off his other glove, revealing the giant orangey-red leaf with the gold crown pressed in the middle. JJ also looked really happy with the new development, and with both men staring at his hands so intently, Yuri felt a little awkward. Part of him was hoping that they would accept him, but another part of him reminded himself that they might want him platonically. 

"Oi." He spoke up, both Otabek and JJ snapping their heads up and looking at him lovingly, Yuri jumping slightly from the amount of affection in both of their eyes.

Both of them were holding his hands, touching their marks, and it made Yuri feel a little fuzzy. 

"D-Does this mean?" He awkwardly phrased the question, not sure of what he even meant.

"Yuri." JJ's voice dipped a little low, "Do you want to date us?"

His face flashed red for about the one thousandth time that day, his hands stuck and not being able to hide the shy smile pulling up his lips as he nodded quickly, and Otabek was pulling him over onto his lap in seconds. His lips were easily pressed against the other, his body steaming up while hands from behind dipped under his shirt, freezing cold. Yuri jumped, turning his head sideways and glaring back at JJ before the Canadian pressed their lips together, subtly getting Yuri to open his mouth, dipping his tongue in for a moment.

JJ flipped him around in a singular movement, Yuri's back being pressed up against Otabek's ripped chest, before he was being kissed until he couldn't breathe. Yuri felt so happy, so warm, that he didn't even realize the way he moaned softly into the kiss, eyelashes fluttered shut while his right hand was linked with Otabek's giant one, legs parting when JJ moved in closer, left hand clutching onto the Canadian's chest.

"Fuck-!" He hissed, back arching when Otabek's hands ran over the bulge in his pants.

He was shuddering again, but this time it wasn't from the bitter cold. The two were completely and utterly focused on him and him alone, and just knowing that they were staring at him like that had Yuri whimpering into JJ's mouth, body shivering with need. 

"W-Wait, Beka..." He breathed out, them both stopping for him to be able to speak, "Why were you crying?"

Otabek nuzzled his face into Yuri's neck, only JJ seeing how the blond's face flushed. 

"I thought your marks were for Victor and Yuuri." Otabek sighed, squeezing his hand.

"What-? Thank *god* it wasn't them, they're the pettiest people I've ever met." Yuri snorted, body still trembling with desire, but decided to mess with them both a little. "The sex *would* be amazing though."

The reaction was instant, Otabek sinking his teeth into his neck while JJ was pulling at his pants, a prominent scowl on his lips. Yuri made a lot of sounds that he would deny doing later, left hand buried into the Canadian's smooth hair. But they were way too exhausted afterwords, and ended up knocking out before cleaning up, which they would deeply regret when they woke up the next morning. Of course Yuri would later blame this on JJ, but none of them really minded.

**Author's Note:**

> I knowwwww, I didn't do smut! Tragically, I felt the need to try not to do too much smut for the first part...Heh, that doesn't include the other parts though~
> 
> I'll include Victor and Yuuri hopefully soon! And feel free to give me some requests to work with, I always love getting some feedback! If you want other characters to appear or have any thoughts, comment below:)


End file.
